(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a hiking stick or pole, and in particular to a hiking pole that is configured to reduce strain on the user's wrist and arm, while providing greater balance, support and thrust.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Hiking poles, also known as walking sticks or staffs, have remained essentially unchanged for millennia. Basically, the pole is simply a straight staff with an upper end that is gripped by the hiker and a lower end that engages the ground or other surface. The hiker simply places the lower end of the pole against the ground, normally alongside or slightly ahead of his body and, as he walks forward, pushes downward and backward to gain support and forward thrust. Changes made in the construction of the hiking pole, until now, have been directed to ways to improve the hiker's grip on the upper end of the pole.
When used for a short period of time, or over gentle terrain, the hiking pole is perfectly satisfactory in its present form, perhaps accounting for the lack of changes in its design. However, when strenuous hikes are undertaken, especially over a long period or over difficult terrain, the design of the pole can cause strain on the user's arm and wrist. Also, the balance, stability and thrust provided by the conventional hiking pole is less than optimum.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved design for a hiking pole that overcomes these deficiencies. It is also an object of the invention to provide an improved hiking pole that can be adjusted to meet the needs of users of different heights.
Other objectives of the invention will become apparent to one skilled in the art upon reading the description of the invention that follows.